Talk:Frozen Soil
The in-game skill description reads "Non-Spirit creatures within its range cannot resurrect dead allies". This excludes both Comfort Animal and Light of Dwayna, as niether is cast by a spirit. Having tried over 60 times now (Rotwing and his 4 buddies in Majesty's Rest), I cannot get Light of Dwayna to resurrect anyone while Frozen Soil is active, regardless of my being outside of it's AoE. This includes several instances where allies outside the AoE were also not resurrected. This suggests that any ally inside of the spirit of frozen soil's AoE cannot be resurrected except by the death of a spirit of restoration, or the contact of Naomei's ashes with the ground. I am currently testing these Ritualist skills to verify. I have not tried using Comfort Animal, but in my case, it would not resurrect anyone other than a non-existent pet. Can anyone else help clarify the information on these skill's effects? Shallamar Rainer 19:14, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :Your hypothesis is exactly what the note says right now. --Fyren 22:44, 19 October 2006 (CDT) That being the case, Light of Dwayna is useless to a caster in it's AoE, and any fallen comrades in it's AoE...why is it noted here that it will work at all? Of course it can be cast outside of the AoE, and it certainly will work on all valid targets within the area it normally does. Targets within the AoE of Frozen soil are not valid ones. The Frozen Soil effect has nothing to do with whether or not the reesurect needs a target, it has to do with whether or not a spirit is doing the resurrection. I don't feel it is my place to remove notes, but from the way Frozen Soil works, and the noted ressurect skills, there will be many newbie Rotwing hunters that will be quite disappointed if these misconceptions aren't clarified. The only way to resurrect the fallen within the AoE is to use Restoration, as it is a spirit. No form of resurrection skill/spell can even be cast inside of the AoE. Also, I have been trying "Lively Was Naomei", and am finding that I can drop within the AoE, but the fallen inside of the AoE don't seem to be resurrecting... Does this mean that the ashes of Naomei are not "spirit", and therefore not able to resurrect here? The AoE of "Liveley Was Naomei" is quite small (literally need to be within melee range of the corpse(s) but I've stood on corpses that wouldn't rez... Had to time the ashes drop with the death of "Frozen Soil" to get allies up. Shallamar Rainer 19:41, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :I assume someone thought it was unclear what happens if you've outside frozen soil but in range of a dead ally within frozen soil when you use light of Dwayna. As far as I know, Naomei will work regardless of frozen soil. --Fyren 19:46, 20 October 2006 (CDT) It occurred to me that Comfort Animal may work, because it is a heal for your pet, not truly a resurrect. Possibly it will heal but not resurrect, or even work through the Frozen Soil... I can't test without a pet (and I stink at being a ranger) :( The "Notes" reference to Light of Dwayna seems to stem from the note about a resurrect that doesn't need a target. I'm still working on my Naomei test... Can't get it to work on targets inside the AoE. Would attribute level affect this? :Shouldn't. I'll try later today if I remember. --Fyren 20:29, 20 October 2006 (CDT) Lol It's so fun using this in RA.--Rickyvantof 09:48, 11 March 2007 (CDT) I've found it useful to bring in pve when using healing henchman to stop them from rezing in the middle of a battle. i hate it when they do that, its so annoying --71.64.115.233 14:33, 15 March 2007 (CDT) tested- *lively was naomi does work under frozen soil *it can even be cast within the raidus *(do ashes count as not being a creature?) :yes, ashes are not a creature — Skuld 15:36, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::I just tested and... it still works. --Curse You 01:53, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Revert Just to make it clear, you can't cast light of Dwayna while you're under frozen soil. --Fyren 04:47, 17 May 2007 (CDT) :hmm, i better remove the note on the Light of Dwayna page. UA Can unyielding Ara (PvE) res through this? 21:41, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :That question is answered on UA's page --Gimmethegepgun 00:52, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Notes Need to be rewritten after update. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:44, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Notes rewrites I like where we are taking the notes section. While the RC is very active, it feels to me like a good collaboration among remote ppls aiming for the most pithy and useful phrasing to explain when/where Frozen Soil is effective, unaffective sic], and useless. It's one of those skills when the nuances are critical. (The official wiki's version is much shorter, but I think it misses some interesting points some players might otherwise miss.) —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 16:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC)